Chi-Ha-Tan Academy
Chi-Ha-Tan Academy is a Japanese-themed high school in Girls und Panzer. They operate Japanese WWII Tanks. Background The school has links with local school-ship construction. The school was sandwiched between an area that produces fine horses, and the industrial heartland. The school has a fine archery and Naginata tradition, done on horseback. Like Kuromorimine they moved into tank driving after WW1 ended, and they started driving tanks Japan made themselves. The first instructors were WW1 veteran tank drivers. The school's best performance was when they reached the 4th round once. But recently they have been repeatedly crushed in the first round. Most recently they got annihilated by Kuromorimine at extreme range before they could even fight back. This is despite what they did to improve their tank's performance. The school culturally ended up with girls with strong maternal instincts. The school has a huge library that is renowned in the country, and students even publish their own books. And as mentioned earlier, they still have a fine equestrian tradition. Tactics Their main "strategy" is to suicide-charge against the enemy, which always ends with the destruction of a lot of their own tanks without really damaging the tanks of the other team. This lead to the victory of Pravda - St. Gloriana team in the first match of the movie. In the match against Selection University , this "strategy" doesn't end well either, so they choose another tactic : hiding in water under upside-down boats, waiting for the enemy to pass in front on them, before shooting. However, the second time, they try to hide inside balloon-ducks, but one of them bursts and this reveals their position to the enemy. In Girls und Panzer 'Anime' The school is mentioned in a screen when the tournament's bracket is revealed, as Kuromorimine High School's first opponents. It is later seen that they were annihilated by Kuromorimine. 'Der Film' They have a bigger role in the film as they create a compound team with Ooarai for a friendly match against a compound team of Pravda and St. Gloriana, match that was see at the beginning of the movie. They also join the Ooarai compound team against Selection University. Uniform Chi-Ha-Tan's Sensha-dō uniform consists of a brown tanker jacket with red collars (or white for the commander) and a mustard-colored skirt. The color of their skirt is heavily reminiscent of the color of the uniform worn by IJA soldiers in the Second World War. They also wear brown stockings and black shoes. Most of the girls depicted usually wear their hair in some sort of braid or ponytail, with the noticeable exception of Commander Nishi and Hosomi. Members Kinuyo Nishi :Main Article: Kinuyo Nishi The overall commander of the Chi-Ha-Tan Academy Sensha-dō team. She is competitive and sometimes hotheaded, but can also be thoughtful and polite. Incredibly formal to the point of comicality. She is also the commander of a Type 97 Chi-Ha. Haru Tamada :Main Article: Haru Tamada She is the commander of a Type 97 Shinhoto Chi-Ha, as well as the vice-commander of Chi-Ha-Tan. A hot-blooded traditionalist. Hosomi :Main Article: Hosomi She is the commander of a Type 97 Chi-Ha. She is easily recognizable due to her unusual hairstyle (victory roll). 'Fukuda' :Main Article: Fukuda She is the commander of the Type 95 Ha-Go. She is a bespectacled junior member. Eager to follow her seniors' example by charging towards the enemy, but is often stopped by the Ooarai team members from doing so. She later learned to emulate Oarai team's tactics and advises Nishi-san. Minor Characters Nagura :Main Article: Nagura She is the commander of a Type 97 Shinhoto Chi-Ha. Hamada :Main Article: Hamada She is the commander of a Type 97 Shinhoto Chi-Ha. Teramoto :Main Article: Teramoto She is the radio-operator of Hosomi's Type 97 Chi-Ha. She also seems to love photography, as she often carry an ancient photographic camera. Ikeda :Main Article: Ikeda She is the commander of a Type 97 Chi-Ha. Kubota She is the commander of a Type 97 Chi-Ha. Vehicles Operated Tanks * Type 97 Chi-Ha * Type 97 Shinhoto Chi-Ha * Type 95 Ha-Go * Type 2 Ka-Mi (supplemental material) Trivia *Their suicide Charge is based from Japanese WWII Banzai Charge. *Their theme song is Yuki no Shingun , which is the song Erwin and Yukari sing while scouting during the battle Ooarai vs. Pravda in the episode 9 of the series. An instrumental version of it is played during the movie. *Implied to have an extremely strict schedule, especially in regards to food served, as pickled vegetables, stuffed Onigiri and boiled dishes are considered delicacies by the students. *Their school ship is based on and named after the Akagi, an aircraft-carrier part of the 1st Air Fleet nicknamed "Kido Butai" of the Imperial Japanese Navy that launch the attack on Pearl harbor. The Akagi meets her demise during the Battle of Midway. *The word retreat literally isn't in their vocabulary. They use the terminology, "advance (charge) to the rear!" instead. *The Name of the School is based on a Japanese WW2 Tank, the Type 97 Chi-Ha. *Has a tendency to exclaim: "It's shameful!" when reporting knocked out friendly units. *Ironically, even though their motto is to always charge, it appears that the girls of Chi-Ha-Tan are actually quite bashful when it comes to love, as seen in the 4-koma spinoff. Gallery 'Tanks' ' Chiha.jpg|Type 97 Chi-Ha Hago.jpg|Type 95 Ha-Go Shinhoto.jpg|Type 97 Chi-Ha Shin Ho To Type 2 Ka-Mi.jpg|Type 2 Ka-Mi Amphibious Tank ' 'Others' 2016-10-28-868090.jpeg Chi-Ha-Tan Life.jpg IMG_20170222_214058.JPG|Awawawa!!! Chihatan.JPG Chiha Ankou.jpg|Chi-Ha Tan girls in Ooarai "Traditionnal" Costume. ChargeInLove.jpg|it appears they don't charge in love. Category:Schools Category:Chi-Ha-Tan Academy Category:Ooarai - Chi-Ha-Tan compound team Category:Sensha-dō Teams